The Golden Prince
by Naruto Lucifer
Summary: Setelah menang melawan Kaguya, Naruto terlempar ke Dimensi lain, karena tidak dapat mengontrol kekuatan mata Obito/OOC/OC/Typo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Naruto dan Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei bukan punya ku.**

**Naruto and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: The Golden Prince/****黄金の王子**

**Genere: Action, Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, School.**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x ?]**

.

_Summary: Naruto yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya, terlempar kedimensi lain karena mata Obito yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan dengan sempurna._

.

Chapter 1: New World

.

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 telah berakhir dan meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi para Shinobi, karena berita menghilangnys sang pahlawan Dunia Shinobi , Naruto Uzumaki telah tersebar luas.

Para Shinobi hanya dapat sedih tentang menghilangnya Naruto, mereka tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menemukan Naruto, karena menurut mereka Naruto terlempat kedimensi lain, entah ke Dimensi apa mereka tidak tahu.

Kakashi yang dapat kediminsi lain saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ada 1000 lebih dimensi di alam semesta, apa lagi para Shinobi, tentu saja mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menunduk sedih karena menghilangnya Naruto yang entah kedimensi apa, semoga Naruto terpental kedimensi yang baik, agar ia tidak mendapat kelakukan buruk lagi, itu lah doa yang diberikan para Shinobi untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

BRAAKK!

Seseorang dengan tubuh kecil, mungkin berumur 4 tahun jatuh didekat hutan dengan luka yang cukup parah, mungkin luka karena akibat perang. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu datang seseorang kakek tua mungkin berumur 50 tahun keatas datang mengahampiri anak kecil itu.

"Kasian sekali" dengan rasa prihatian yang besar, sang kakek membawa anak kecil itu pergi kerumahnya yang tidak jauh dari tempat anak kecil itu tetjatuh.

.

Dengan perlahan dan pasti anak kecil itu membuka matanya, yang menampakan dua mata yang berbeda warna, mata kanan berwarna merah, dengam tiga temoe mengitarinya, dan mata kiri biru saffir seperti launtan.

"Engh, aku ada dimana?" sosok anak kecil itu bangun dengan susah payah karena hampir seluruh tubuhnya dibalut dengan perban, untuk mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Kau jangan bergerak dulu nak" seorang kakek tua yang menyelamatkan anak kecil itu datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan, yang terpadat piring, dan gelas. "Makan lah ini agar kau cepar sembuh" kakek itu menyodorkan nampannya kepada anak kecil yang duduk diranjang, dan dengan senang hati diterima anak itu.

"Kakek siapa?" tanya anak itu, yang menaruh nampan diatas meja dekat ranjang, dan menggambil piring yang berisi nasa dan lauk.

"Bukan kah lebih sopan jika kau memperkenalkan dirimu dulu" Kakek itu tersenyum lembut dengan menatap anak kecil yang memakan makanan yang ia bawa dengan tenang.

"Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, kakek siapa?" tanya sosok anak kecil yang bernama Naruto, yang kembali memasukan nasi kedalam mulutnya.

"Nama Kakek, Jellal Fernandes" jawab Kakek itu lembut yang bernama Jellal. Naruto sedikit kagum dengan nama Kakek yang menolongnya, yang menurutnya keren.

Naruto yang telah selesai makan, menaruh piringnya diatas meja dan menggambil gelas yang berisi air putih. "Nama Kakek keren, pasti waktu muda Kakek banyak dikejar-kejar wanita" Jellal terkekeh pelan, mendengar pujian yang diberikan anak kecil yang ia tolong.

"Kau bisa saja Naruto" ucap Jellal lembut kepada Naruto yang menaruh gelasnya diatas meja.

.

SKIP TIME ( 2 Tahun Kemudian)

Telah 2 tahun lamanya Naruto bersama Kakek yang bernama Jellal yang menolongnya. Naruto telah mengetahui semuanya dari Jellal, tempat Ia terdampar, dan di beritahu kalau Ia juga tidak dapat pulang ke Dimensinya karena perbedaan tempat yang sangat jauh, tapi selain itu Natuto juga memang tidak mau balik ke Dimensinya, karena di Dimensi ini Ia merasakan sebuah arti dari keluarga.

Sememjak 2 tahun lama Naruto diajari teknik sihir oleh Jellal tanpa menggunakan tongkat, atau Casting Assistant Device ( CAD ). Sihir yang Naruto pelajari adalah sihir ruang angkasa, atau disebut sihir Surgawi, teknik sihir mematikan yang dapat membunuh ratusan nyawa jika menggumakan teknik terkuatnya.

Selain itu Naruto juga diajari teknik menembak, dan bermain pedang oleh Jellal serta belajar menggukan mata Obito dengan baik tanpa menggunankan cakra, tapi menggunakan energy sihir. Walaupun begitu Naruto belum sekuat Jellal sekarang, tapi Ia berjanji kalau Ia akan melampaui Jellal suatu saat nanti.

Selama 2 tahun juga Naruto telah berubah, Ia lebih mirip sikap Jellal, yang tenang, dan murah senyum, serta fisiknya yang berubah seperti Minato, kecuali tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya yang memang tidak dapat hilang, walaupun bisa menipis.

"Jellal Jii-san hari ini kita belajar apa?" tanya Naruto antusias karena ia paling suka dengan yang namanya latihan, walaupun seberat apapun pasti akan Ia jalani.

"Aku akan melatih mu membaca 1001 rangkain mantra yang akan digunakan setiap penyihir" jawab Jellal yang duduk bersila diatas batu, entah kenapa Naruto tidak tahu, secara ajaib fisik Jellal berubah menjadi muda lagi, tapi yang Naruto ketahui kalau Jellal memakai sihir terlarang agar muda kembali, biar tidak susah untuk mengajari Naruto tentang sihir yang Ia gunakan.

"Tapi apa sihir yang kita gunakan ada rangkain mantranya?" tanya Naruto kepada Jellal, yang membuka matanya, yang tadi sempat terjem beberapa saat.

"Tidak, sihir yang kita gunakan bukan dari 1001 rangkain mantra, tapi dari 88 lambang rasi bintang, atau 70 lambang kuno" jawab Jellal yang turun dari batu tempat ia duduk tadi. "Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Jellal.

"Tentu"

.

"TIDAK"

Naruto terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis lari maraton sepanjang 20 km. Kepala Naruto rasanya ingin pecah mengingat mimpi buruk yang Ia alami barusan.

Jellal, kakek yang telah menolong hidupnya mati dengan tragis didepan matanya kerena menolongnya dari sekumpulan penyihir jahat yang mencoba membunuhnya. Dadanya tertusuk oleh sebuah Katana, tangan kanannya telah putus entah kenapa. Dan mimpi itu benar-benar terasa nyata bagi Naruto.

"Hah...hah...hah...Sudah tiga kali" sudah tiga kali Naruto mempikan hal yang sama dalam seminggu ini, yang terjadi berturut-turut. Selama 3 hari ini Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, karena mimpi mengerikan itu selalu menghantuinya.

Dengan langkah gontai Naruto bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membuash wajahnya dengan air, agar sedikit tenang dari mimpi buruk yang Ia alami.

BYUR

Sekumpulan air membasuh wajah Naruto beserta poninya yang menutupi kening. "Semoga hanya mimpi saja" Naruto berjalan keluar kamar mandi, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat hutan yang tidak jauh dari tempat yang Ia tinggali sekarang bersama Jellal.

Dua mata Naruto yang berbeda warna memandang hutan yang masih gelap. Ia melirik jam tangan yang kenakan, dan masih menunjukan pukul 4 pagi. "Ini masih terlalu awal untuk latihan" pikirnya.

Naruto merebahkan diri, dan duduk bersila dengan mata terpejam. Di waktu sepagi ini, dari pada berlatih kekuatan, atau kecerdasan otak, Naruto lebih memilih untuk berlatih indra keenamnya, karena sepagi ini hari masih tenang, dan tentu saja konsentrasinya tidak akan terganggu oleh siapapun.

Naruto dapat merasakan setiap gerakan hewan yang ada disekitarnya mungkin beradius 5km, yang mencoba menyerang dirinya. Seekor hewan buas yang merupakan harimau datang menghampirinya, dengan menatap Naruto sebagai serapan paginya.

Harimau itu mencoba menyerang Naruto dengan cakarnya, tapi...

DOR!

Tanpa melihat Naruto menembak kepala Harimau itu hingga mati, menggunakan pistol pemberian Jellal, _Shot Heaven_, itulah nama pistol berwarna emas yang saat ini Naruto kenakan untuk membunuh Harimau itu dengan sekali tembak tanpa melihat.

_Shot Heaven _bukan hanya pistol biasa yang berwarna emas, tapi itu adalah pistol ciptaan Jellal yang Jellal rancang tanpa menggunakan peluru, tapi menggunakan kekuatan sihir, dan sihir itu harus sihir Surgawi, dengan kata lain yang bisa menggunakan pistol itu hanya Naruto dan Jellal saja.

Naruto kembali memasukan Pistolnya kedalam jaket yang Ia kenakan. Naruto masih dapat merasakan hewan-hewan yang bergerak disekitarnya, walaupun Ia melawan Harimau barusan, Naruto masih mengaktifkan indra keenamnya yang Ia sebut Mantra.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya yang berbeda warna ketika merasakan kehadiran orang yang Ia kenal datang menghampirinya. "Kau terlalu lama Jellal Jii-san" ucap Naruto.

"Maaf, maaf, aku terlalu lelap tidur" balas Jellal yang ikut duduk dekat Naruto. "Kau masih belum menguasi Mantra?" tanya Jellal.

"Belum, hal ini akan sulit" jawab Naruto. "Jellal Jii-san bukannya sudah waktunya kau menjelaskan sihir yang gunakan untuk kembali kemasa muda mu?" ucap Naruto yang menatao Jellal.

"Sepertinya begitu" balas Jellal lembut. Jellal menghela nafas sejenak karena penjelasan yang akan Ia berikan, sebuah penjelasan yang cukup panjang. "Baiklah akan aku beri tahu, sihir yang aku gunakan adalah Deat or Alive, sebuah sihir terlarang yang bisa membuat mu kembali kemasa muda mu, dan tentu saja ada bayarannya untuk sihir itu" jelas Jellal.

"Bayaran? apa bayarannya?"

"Hidup mu akan bertahan sampai 5 tahun, dan aku sudah menggunakan 2 tahun, berarti sisa waktun ku hanya 3 tahun" Naruto membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, Ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Jellal rela berkorban hanya demi dirinya.

"Jellal Jii-san kau-"

"Tak masalah Naruto, aku senang ada yang mewarisi kemampuan ku ini, jadi aku akan mati dengan tenang, untuk sekolah tenang saja aku sudah mendaftarkan mu di SMA sihir 1 kok Naruto" potong Jellal cepat. "Baiklah Naruto hari ini kita akan belajar teknik berpedang" Jellal berdiri dari tempatnya, tapi ketika Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang Ia melihat Naruto menunduk sedih. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Jellal.

Naruto menaikan kepalanya, dan terlihat lintasan air mata didekat matanya. "Kenapa? Kenapa Jellal Jii-san melakukan itu? Aku ingin terus bersama Jellal Jii-san" Jellal tersenyum dan menatap lembut Naruto yang sepertinya menangis dalam diam.

"Kau tenang saja, umur hanya tuhan yang tahu, jadi jangan dipermasalahkan, kalau aku memang ditakdirkan mati sekarang pun juga bisa" Jellal menaikan wajahnya, dan menatal langit yang masih gelap. "Aku juga ingin hidup lebih lama, ingin melihat anak angkat ku menikah, dan mempunyai cucu" Jellal tersenyum miris mengingat kata anak, karena istrinya Erza Scarlet tidak pernah bisa mempunyai anak, tapi Ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, ada niat untuk selingkuh pun tidak ada sama sekali.

Naruto menatap bingung Jellal, yang melihat langit fajar yang masih gelap. "Anak angkat" beo Naruto. "Malsud Jellal Jii-san apa?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tanda kalau Ia tidak mengerti.

Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembut. "Aku mengangkat mu menjadi anak angkat ku, jadi mulai sekarang panggil aku Tou-san, kau menggerti?" jelas Jellal.

Dengan semangat Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu Tou-san"

.

SKIP TIME (2 Tahun Kemudian)

DOR!DOR!DOR!

"Kau memang hebat Naruto" Jellal memuji anak angkatnya yang kini dapat menembakan Shot Heaven sebanyak tiga kali dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik, dengan radius 2km dan tepat sasaran.

Naruto yang merupakan anak angkat dari Jellal tersenyum tipis. "Ini juga berkat diri mu Tou-san" ucap Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto memutar pistolnya, dan memasukannya kedalam jaket yang Ia kenakan.

DOR!

Jellal dan Naruto terlonjak kaget atas tembakan yang dilancarkan seseorang. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat sekelompok orang dewasa berjas hitam, dengan kacamata hitam mengacungkan pistol pada mereka. "Akhirnya kami menemukan mu Jellal Fernandes" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan suara yang besar.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Jellal menatap tajam sekumpulan orang yang tidak diundang. Mata coklatnya tidak pernah lepas memandang sekunpulan orang yang datang tidak undang dari pakaian hingga wajah, yang tak asing bagi Jellal.

"Kau melupakan kami? organisasi yang telah kau bantai habis hanya seorang diri"

Jellal membulatlan matanya dengan sempurna Ia tidak menyangka organisasi yang telah Ia bantai habis, masih menyisahkan orang kriminal dengan kemampuan hebat. "Jangan katakan kalian..."

"Ya kami datang kesini menuntut balas dendam Jellal Fernandes"

DOR!DOR!DOR!

Sekumpulan orang yang tidak undang, menembakan pistol mereka pada Jellal. Tapi dengan cepat Jellal membuat sebuah Kekai menggunakan CAD, walaunpun Ia lebih suka dengan sihir lambang kuno, dari pada rangkaian, tapi Ia akan menggunakan CAD untuk bertahan, karena sihir lambang, tidak ada sihir pertahanan.

Jellal mengalihkan pendangannya pada Naruto, lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Naruto kau pergi dari sini, biar aku yang urus mereka" perintah Jellal.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Naruto, kau pergi kerumah, ambil pedang milik Erza, lalu bawa pergi, dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa membawa jaker biru dongker ku, bukannya kau suka?" potong Jellal dengan cepat. Jellal mengalihlan pandangannya dan menatap tajam tamu yang tidak diundang. "Kekkai ini akan hancur, cepatlah, pergi sejauh mungkin yang kau bisa bertahan hidup lah demi aku, Erza, dan orang-orang yang kau sayang Naruto" ucap Jellal.

Dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, Naruto mengangguk patuh. "Ba-baiklah Tou-san" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Jellal sendiri yang bertarung dengan sekumpulan tamu yang tidak undang, yang terus menembakan Jellal dengan pistol mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat" Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan lambang kuno muncul diatas langit, yang pasti memiliki ukuran yang sangat besar dan berwarna emas. Jellal terseyum miris, dan menatap langit sesaat. "Sayonara Naruto"

[Heavenly Magic: Stone Crusher Space]

Sebuah Meteor dengan ukuran sangat besar muncul dari lingkaran sihir kuno yang diciptakan Jellal. Tamu yang tidak undang, beserta Jellal sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana, radius serangan ini adalah 15 km, tapi memiliki resiko sipengguna akan ikut mati, karena pasti kena radius serangannya.

DUUUUAAAARRRR!

.

Naruto meremukan koran yang Ia baca, Ia tidak menyangka kalau ayah angkatnya akan mati diperistiwa itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap langit biru yang sebiru mata kirinya. "Aku akan membalas kalian para kriminal"

.

SKIP TIME (7 Tahun Kemudian)

Sinar Matahari masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi Apartemen seseorang. Seseorang pemuda berambut pirang perlahan membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan dua mata yang berbeda, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, yang kini namanya telah berganti menjadi Naruto Fernandes, karena Ia telah menjadi anak angkat dari keluarga Fernandes beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya, dan dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang masih mengantuk, kalau Ia kurang tidur, Ia pergi kekamar mandi, dengan menggambil handuk yang terlipat di meja pakaiannya.

15 menit berlalu, dan akhirnya Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit ditubuhnya, menampilkan tubuhnya yang berotot, dam juga tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke lemari pakian, dan menggambil seragam sekolahnya yang merupakan seragam sekolah SMA sihir 1 bagian cadangan. Naruto tidak peduli dia dibagian apa? tapi Ia ingat kata-kata ayah angkatnya 'jangan pernah mengeluarkan kemampuan mu untuk pamer, tapi gunakan sebagai kartu joker mu, walaupun itu sihir yang lemah sekalipun, tapi kalau musuh tdiak menyadari lawannya bisa menggunakan sihir, pasti akan kalah musuhnya' begitulah kata ayah angkatnya, yang tentu membuat Naruto mengikutinya.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dipintu gerbang sekolah SMA sihir 1 yang masih sepi, dan menatap bangunan sekolah SMA sihir 1 dengan pandangan datar.

"Mulai sekarang bukan lagi kelas utama yang berkuasa, tapi kelas cadangan, bersiaplah SMA sihir 1, Naruto Fernandes akan membawa nama mu ke Dunia sebagai SMA sihir terkuat.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Setelah nonton Mahou Koukou no Rettsousei, saya jadi bikin fic baru lgi. gomen.

Fic ini hanya hiburan, jadi rilis bisa 1 minggu sekali atau 2 minggu, mungkin juga 3 minggu, tergantung mod saya.

.

Profil Naruto:

Nama: Naruto Fernandes

Umur: 15 tahun

Kekutan Alami: Kamui, Itoryu, dan menembak dengan radius yang 5km.

Jenis Sihir: Sihir lambang kuno

Teknik Sihir: Heavenly Magic

Julukan: The Golden Prince

.

Dark Bring Master akan update hari ini.

SWO mungkin minggu atau senen

Higoro: belum tahu, saya belum membicarakannya dengan teman saya.

Mun'aizu: Senin atau selasa.

.

Mohon Review.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Golden Prince_, siapa yang tidak kenal dia, seluruh penyihir didunia, baik organisasi hitam atau-pun bukan, _The Golden Prince _adalah orang yang sangat ditakuti dengan kekuatan mengerikannya. Di usia yang baru menginjak 9 tahun Ia sudah menjadi agen rahasia Jepang, yang berperan sebagai kartu Joker dalam pertempuran melawan organisasi hitam.

Setelah Satu tahun Ia sebagai kartu Joker untuk Jepang, Ia telah menghancur lebih dari 20 organisasi hitam bersama kelompoknya. Diusia 11 tahun Ia sudah menjadi pemimpin dalam perang besar sihir antar negara yang berlangsung 6 bulan berturut-turut tanpa henti, dan jelas dimenangkan oleh Jepang yang menggunakan Joker mereka, _The Golden Prince._

Wajah _The Golden Prince _tidak pernah dilihat satu orang-pun, kecuali anggota timnya yang berjumlah 5 orang jika bersama dengannya. Wajah tampan yang dianugrahi Tuhan padanya selalu Ia tutupi dengan topeng tengkorak yang mengerikan, dengan bola mata yang bersinar, tapi selain itu Identitas asli _The Golden Prince_ tidak ada yang tahu, dan dia adalah...

**Naruto Fernandes.**

.

**Disclamer: Naruto dan Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei bukan punya ku.**

**Naruto and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: The Golden Prince/****黄金の王子**

**Genere: Action, Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, School.**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x ?]**

.

_Summary: Naruto yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya, terlempar kedimensi lain karena mata Obito yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan dengan sempurna._

.

[Opening 1: Lisa - Jet Rocket]

.

Chapter 2: Murid Baru

.

_(SMA sihir 1)_

Dengan pandagan datar Naruto berjalan disekitar sekolah yang masih sepi. Murid yang berada dikelas utama rata-rata mencemoh murid kelas cadangan yang mereka lewati, kecuali Naruto, karena Naruto memakai jaket milik Jellal sewaktu muda, yang otomatis menutupi seragam sekolahnya.

"Hey kau" seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, yang memakai sergam SMA sihir 1 memanggil Naruto.

Naruto membalik badannya, dan melihat lambang bunga bertangkai delapan dilengan gadis itu, yang menandakan kalau dia berada dikelas utama. "Ada apa nona?" tanya Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Bisakah kau lepasakan jaket mu, kau tidak tahu kalau ini ada dikawasan sekolah, dan dilarang memakai jaket jika ada dikawasan sekolah" tegur perempuan lawan bicara Naruto dengan lembut.

_"Kakak kelas" _batin Naruto. "Baiklah Senpai" ucap Naruto melepas jaket yang Ia kenakan, karena Ia sekolah tidak membawa ransel karena masih hari pertama, jadi mau tidak mau, Ia meletakan jaketnya dipundaknya.

Siswi perempuan baik dari kelas utama atau cadangan, kakak kelas atau bukan, yang melewati Naruto pasti berhenti sesaat dan kemudian wajah mereka memerah, terutama wanita didepannya yang tersenyum menggoda, entah Naruto tak tahu itu kenapa, yang jelas Ia tak peduli.

"Fufufu padahal kau orang yang tampan jika menggunakan seragam sekolah, kenapa kau menutupinya?" goda perempuan lawan bicara Naruto dengan mengedip-kan sebelah matanya.

"Tidak ada alasan tersendiri Senpai" balas Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Senpai kau tahu dimana gedung aula?" tanya Naruto kikuk dengan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Jadi kau murid baru?" tanya perempuan dihadapan Naruto, dan dijawab dengan anggukan malu-malu oleh Naruto. "Souka, dari sini kau tinggal jalan ke Utara, lalu terlihat gedung dengan warna krem, hijau, dan itu gedung aula" jelas perempuan yang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto.

"Arigato Senpai" Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sampai, Jaa ne" Naruto jalan dengan senyum melewati perempuan yang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto.

Perempuan yang menjadi lawan bicara Naruto membalik badanya dan menatap punggung Naruto dengan seyum. "Setidaknuya beri tahu nama mu sebelum pergi" ucap perempuan itu sedikit berteriak.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, dan membalikan badannya dengan seyum terukir di wajah tampan nan imutnya.

"Naruto Fernandes, itulah nama ku Senpai"

.

Naruto berjalan dengan pandangan datar, dan tidak mempudilikan cemohan-cemohan yang diberikan oleh siswa ataupun siswi yang diberikan untuknya. Memang pada awal masuk tadi Ia tidak diberikan cemohan karena seragamnya tertutup jaket biru milik ayah angkatnya, tapi setelah Ia melepaskannya banyak sekali cemohan yang diberikan untuknya.

Setidaknya Naruto itu sudah menjadi makan utamanya dulu di Konoha, bahkan lebih parah dari sebuah cemohan saja, dipukuli, dilempari Shuriken, dilempar, dibuang dihutan, itu semua sudah menjadi makan setiap hari bagi sang mantan Shinobi, jadi kalau hanya sebuah cemohan bisa membuat Naruto marah, atau kesal jangan harap sekaras apapun mecemohnya Ia tidak akan marah, kecuali sudah menyankut ayah angkatnya yang telah tiada, pasti Ia akan marah, malah mungkin membunuh orang yang telah mencemoh ayah angkatnya.

"Onii-sama seharusnya, Onii-sama yang berdiri dan brpidato sebagai murid terhebat bukan aku"

"Aku memang hebat dalam Teori, tapi dalam Sihir yang diperlukan bukan teori melainkan praktek"

Naruto berheti melangkah ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara pertengkaran kakak beradik. Naruto mengalihkan pandannya, dan menatap 2 insan yang berbeda Gener. Tatsuya Shiba, dan Miyuki Shiba, Naruto tahu mereka berdua, Naruto tahu saat ujian, Ia memperhatikan mereka berdua, terutama Miyuki.

Entah kenapa Naruto tertarik dengan Miyuki, bukan tertarik dalam artian suka, melainkan tertarik dengan sihir yang dimiliki Miyuki. Naruto tahu mungkin suatu saat rasa tertariknya bisa berubah menjadi suka tapi Ia tidak peduli, karena Naruto berfikir mungkin Miyuki suka dengan Tatsuya.

"Kalian tahu suara kalian terlalu berisik" Naruto berjalan kedua insan yang beralih menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Tatasuya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Bukan kah lebih sopan jika kau memperkenalkan diri mu dahulu, tuan" balas Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Tatsuya Shiba, dan ini adik ku, Miyuki Shiba" ucap Tatasuya memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya.

_"Silver Taurus"_ batin Naruto. "Naruto Fernandes, senang berkenalkan dengan mu" Naruto mengelurkan tangannya, dan dijabat senang hati oleh Tatsuya, dan Miyuki.

"Jadi apa maksud mu, berkata seperti itu?" tanya Tatsuya menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat, kalian menjadi pusat perhetian orang lain" ucap Naruto yang menunjuk sekitar mereka. "Apa kalian sudah mengerti?" tanya Naruto pada Tatsuya, dan Miyuki yang memandang sekitar mereka, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto kalau mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain.

"Seperti benar apa kata mu" balas Miyuki yang menatap lekat mata biru saffir dan merah darah Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Onii-sama, Naruto-san, Jaa ne" pamit Miyuki, dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi masuk keruang aula, dan memberikan sebuah senyum pada Naruto sebelum beranjak pergi.

Naruto menaikan bahunya tanda kalau Ia tidak peduli. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tatsuya dengan senyum. "Masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum mulai, bagaimana kalau kita jala-jalan" ajak Naruto.

Tatasuya memjamkan matanya, dan menyinggungkam sebuah senyum tipis. "Boleh juga" balasnya.

.

Naruto bersama Tatsuya berjalan mengelilingi sekolah, dan tidak mempedulikan cemohan yang diberikan siswa maupun siswi lain pada mereka. Tidak kelas 1, 2, maupun 3, yang berada dikelas utama mereka semua saja bagi Naruto, orang-orang bodoh yang menganggap remeh kelas cadangan.

Naruto bisa saja menghajar mereka kalau Ia mau, tapi sayang Ia tak peduli dengan cemohan murid lain, Ia lebih peduli dengan perasaan Miyuki atau Tatsuya, jika dipisahkan oleh teman sekelas Miyuki yang notebadnya adalah kelas utama, pasti ada perasan kesal diantara mereka, itu lah yang Naruto fikirkan.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto mengalihkan pandangan kebelakang ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang Ia kenali. Suara perempuan yang tadi pagi menegurnya karena memakai jaket dikawasan sekolah.

"Kita bertemu lagi Senpai" ucap Naruto terseyum tipis. "Ada apa memanggil ku Senpai?" tanya Naruto ramah.

"Kalian tahu sebentar lagi akan mulai penobatan murid baru?" tanya perempuan dihadapan Naruto.

"Ehmm" jawab Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Oh iya Senpai nama Senpai sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Naruto terseyum tipis.

"Mayumi, Mayumi Saegusa" perempuan dihadapan Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya yang bernama Mayumi Saegusa.

_"Number" _secata tidak sadar Naruto, dan Tatsuya membatin bersamaan. "Ah iya Senpai, perkenalkan ini Tatsuya Shiba" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan teman barunya.

"Tatsuya Shiba, senang berkenalan dengan mu Mayumi-san" ucap Tatsuya menjulurkan tangannya, dan dengan senang hati dijabat Mayumi.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu Tatsuya-kun" ucap Mayumi melepas jabat tangan mereka. "Neh Naruto-kun" Mayumi memgalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap Naruto. "Apa setelah ini selesai kau ada waktu?" tanya Mayumi.

"Sepertinya tidak Senpai, jadwal ku padat hari ini dan besok" jawab Naruto terseyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau lusa Senpai?" usul Naruto.

"Ya baiklah, tapi kau janji kan?" tany Mayumi memastikan.

"Akan aku usahakan Senpai" balas Naruto menganguk kecil, disertai senyum tipisnya.

"Kaicho" mereka bertiga, Naruto, Tatsuya, dan Mayumi mengalihkan pandanagan mereka pada sosok lelaki yang memanggil Mayumi dengan Kaicho. "Kaicho sedang apa dengan mereka? Kaicho kau ini ketua OSIS, dan berada dikelas utama jadi tak pantas kau berbicara dengan mereka" ucap lelaki yang memanggil Mayumi dengan sebutan Kaicho.

"Ta-tapi Hanzo-kun..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Kaicho" potong lelaki yang dipanggil Hanzo oleh Mayumi.

"Huh baiklah" Mayumi menghela nafas pelan. "Aku permisi dulu Naruto-kun, Tatsuya-kun" ucap Mayumi yang pergi bersama Hanzo, tapi sebelum pergi Hanzo menatap tajam Naruto, dan Tatsuya yang berekspresi datar.

Naruto menaikan bahunya, tanda kalau Ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari tatapan tajam Hanzo. "Menurut mu dia kenapa Tatsuya?" tanya Naruto.

"Entah lah aku juga tak tahu" jawab Tatsuya datar.

.

_(SMA sihir 1: Ruang Aula)_

Dua orang dengan ekspresi berbeda masuk kedalam ruang aula yang mulai ramai. Naruto, dan Tatsuya, mereka lah dua orang yang masuk kedalam ruang aula.

_"Kenapa harus dipisahkan"_ batin Naruto yang duduk ditempat khusu murid cadangan, yang sudah disediakan. "Neh Tatsuya apa menurut mu, Miyuki-chan akan bisa melakukan pidato agar tidak gugup?" tanya Naruto pada Tatsuya yang duduk disisi kirinya.

"Entah, semoga saja Ia tidak gugup" jawab Tatsuya datar. "Dan kenapa kau memanggil Miyuki dengan embel-embel chan?" tanya Tatasuya tajam.

"Tidak bolaeh kah? atau kau menyukai adik mu sendiri?" selidik Naruto dengan pandangan penuh curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak baka, dia sudah menyukai lelaki lain" jawab Tatsuya datar.

"Souka, memang siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entah aku juga tak tahu identitas aslinya yang jelas Ia pernah menolong hidup ku dan Miyuki, kalau tidak salah Ia dijuluki _'The Golden Prince' _oleh para penyihir lain" Naruto membulatlan matanya dengan sempurna, Ia adalah _'The Goleden Prince' _tapi Ia benar-benar lupa kalau Ia pernah menyelamatkan hidup Tatsuya dan Miyuki atau mungkin Ia melupakannya, Ia tak tahu itu. "Selain itu aku juga mengaguminya, tapi sayang kita hanya bisa bertemu dengannya selama satu minggu, dan itu juga Ia selalu memakai topengnya" tambah Tatsuya.

"Souka, kau sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya" balas Naruto tersenyum, yang berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi shoknya. _"Sial, aku harus mengingat kembali saat aku menyelamatkan mereka"_ batin Naruto kesal.

"Ya aku tahu itu" balas Tatsuya datar.

Dua gadis berwajah cantik tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelah mereka, tanpa mereka berdua sadari hawa kehadiran mereka. "Bolehkah aku duduk disebelah mu tuan?" tanya salah satu gadis itu yang memakai kacamata.

"Tak masalah nona" jawab Tatsuya tersenyum tipis._ "Mata itu, aku harus menjaukan diri dari mereka_" batin Tatsuya yang Identitasnya sebagai '_Silver Taurus' _tidak ingin ketahuan, yang sebenarnya sudah ketahuan dari awal oleh Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto salah satu agen pemberantas organisasi hitam dijepang, mana mungkin Ia tidak mengenal Tatsuya Shiba, yang dijuluki _'Sliver Taurus' _oleh penyihir-penyihir lain karena keahliannya dalam membuat CAD.

_"Mata yang bagus"_ batin Naruto. Walaupu perempuan itu mempunyai mata yang dapat merasakan aura dan melihat jenis sihir roh, atau sebagainya, Naruto yakin kalau Identitasnya tidak akan terbongkar, pasti perempuan itu akan merasakan aura yang bercampur aduk jika ingin menyelidiki tentangnya.

"Na-nama ku Mizuki Shibata" ucap gadis berkacamata yang bernama Mizuki, dan menjulurkan tangannya kepada Tatsuya, dan Naruto.

"Nama ku Tatsuya Shiba, salam kenal" ucap Tatsuya menjabat tangan Mizuki.

"Naruto Fernandes" ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis, dan menjabat tangan Mizuki yang terulur.

Gadis yang ada disebalah Mizuki maju selangkah didepan Mizuki. "Perkenalkan nama ku Erica Chiba, salam kenal" gadis berambut merah yang ada disebalah Mizuki memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

"Salam kenal Erica-san" balas Naruto tersenyum tipis, begitu juga dengan Tatsuya.

.

Acara penyambutan Murid baru di SMA sihir 1 berjalan dengan lancar. Murid-murid baru memperhatikan sosok Miyuki yang berpidato dengan baik dan sangat berwiba, tapi tidak untuk Naruto Fernandes.

Walaupun dia mengagumi, atau tertarik dengan Miyuki, tapi Ia tidak tertarik dengan acara penyambutan Murid baru di SMA sihir 1, Ia lebih memilih membaca novel yang Ia bawa dari Apartemennya. Walaupun begitu Naruto dapat merasakan aura Miyuki yang dikeluarkan saat membaca pidato.

_"Dia dapat menjadi Istri yang baik" _guman Naruto menutup buku Novelnya yang belum selesai Ia baca. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tatsuya yang seperti belum beranjak dari tempatnya, padahal murid-murid lain sudah berhamburan ke kelasnya masing-masing.

"Kau tidak berniat membolos kan dihari pertama?" ucap Naruto menatap Tatsuya.

Tatsuya mengalihlan pandangannya ketika pendengarannya, menangkap suara selidik dari teman barunga. "Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak suka jalan berdesakan, lebih baik menunggu lama dari pada seperti itu" balas Tatsuya datar.

"Souka" ucap Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto menatap Mizuki dan Erica yang juga menatapnya.

"Kami menunggu kalian saja, kita kan satu kelas" jawab Erica tersenyum pada Naruto, dan dibalas dengan anggukan saja oleh Naruto.

Tatsuya berdiri dari duduknya, "Kita ke kelas" ucap Tatasuya datar yang bernjak pergi, diikuti oleh Naruto, Mizuki, dan Erica dibelakang Tatsuya.

.

Naruto, Tatsuya, Mizuki, dan Erica kini berdiri diambang pintu ruang aula. Mizuki dan Erica mereka tidak tahu sebenarnya dua pemuda tampan itu mau melakukan apa, tapi yang jelas mereka hanya mengikuti dua pemuda tampan tersebut.

Naruto yang bersandar di dinding dengan membaca Novel bersampul Hitam, tiba-tiba saja menutup Novelnya, dan memasukannya kedalam saku celananya. "Kau terlalu lama Miyuki-chan" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba, dan tentu saja membuat Tatsuya, Mizuki, dan Erica menatap yang dipandangan Naruto.

_"Apa dia mempunyai Indra keenam" _batin Tatsuya. Dan betapa shoknya dia ketika benar, sosok Miyuki keluar dari tempat yang dipandang Naruto. "Apa kau memaksakan diri utuk datang kesini?" tanya Tatsuya pada adiknya yang baru datang.

"Tidak Onii-sama" jawab Miyuki diikuti dengan gelengan kecil kepala.

"Kalian berdua kakak beradik kan?" tanya Mizuki mrnatap Tatsuya dan Miyuki.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya (balik) Tatsuya shok

"Dari aura yang kalian pancarakan, kalian mempunyai aura yang sama, dan tentu saja orang seperti Mizuki akan megetahuinya" bukannya Mizuki yang menjawab melainkan Naruto.

"Naruto-san apa maksud mu?" tanya Miyuki menatap lembut Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, dan kembali membukanya. "Aura yang kalian pancarkan sama, jadi orang seperti Mizuki atau aku, pasti merasakannya" jawab Naruto tenang.

Ekspresi wajah Tatsuya kembali shok. Ia tidak tahu Naruto itu siapa, tapi yang jelas Ia harus berhati-hati dengan pemuda yang kelewat santai tersebut. _"Aku harus selalu waspada padanya" _batin Tatsuya.

"A-ano Naruto-san..."

"Ada apa Miyuki-chan?" tanya Naruto yang menyela ucapan Miyuki yang gugup.

"E-eto kenapa aura Naruto-san seperti pernah kurasakan, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Miyuki lembut.

_"Sial, jika yang dikatakan Tatsuya benar, maka memang aku pernah bertemu dengannya seminggu" _batin Naruto kesal. "Ehmm mungkin kita pernah bertemu tidak sengaja, entah dimana, tapi aura Miyuki-chan dan Tatsuya memang pernah kurasakan, mungkin 5 tahun yang lalu" jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis. _"Setidaknya ini berjalan sesuai sekenario, tanpa perlu repot-repot"_ batin Naruto memandangan lembut Miyuki.

"Miyuki-san apa yang kau lakukan dengan murid-murid menjijikan ini?" tanya seorang perempuan bertubuh tinggi dengan Oppai yang cukup besar.

"Jaga ucapan mu nona" balas Naruto ketus. "Kalau kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapan mu, akan aku potong lidah mu itu" lanjutnya.

"Fufufu~ Memangnya kau bisa apa siswa cadangan?" tanya salah satu dari 10 orang yang menghampiri Miyuki, yang bergener perempuan.

"Kau mau tahu aku bisa apa?" Naruto memejamkan matanya sesaat, dan kembali membukanya. Tiba-tiba ada datang Mayuni seorang ketua OSIS yang menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto-kun ini ada apa?" tanya Mayumi yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Mereka menantang kami Senpai" jawab Naruto teeseyum tipis pada Mayumi.

Seorang lelaki siswa utama yang merupakan salah satu dari 10 orang yang menghampiri Miyuki memdecih kesal. "Akan aku balas kalian" ucapnya tajam yang segera beranjak pergi diikuti dengan teman-temannya yang memandang tajam Naruto dan Tatsuya

"Arigato Senpai" ucap Naruto membungkuk terima kasih pada sang ketua OSIS.

"Tak masalah Naruto-kun" balas Mayuni terseyum kearah Naruto, tanpa mereka sadari, Miyuki mentap cemburu mereka, Miyuki tidak tahu kenapa Ia bisa cemburu, tapi sepertinya Ia mempunyai sebuah ikatan dengan teman barunya dan kakaknya.

.

_(Di kelas 1-E)_

Naruto duduk dengan tenang di bagian pojok belakang dengan membaca Novelnya yang akan mencapai halaman akhir sebentar lagi. Naruto tak mempedulikan suara berisik dari murid-murid lain yang saling berkenalan. Matanya tetap fokus membaca sebuah Novel, hingga seorang guru datang kekelas mereka.

Naruto menutup Novelnya yang Ia baca, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata mins yang Ia taruh dikantung blazer sekolahnya. Jaket biru dongker yang Ia bawa, Ia letakan dibagian sisi kiri mejanya, dan Ia mulai menyimak apa yang dikatakan gurunya, yang jelas hari ini Ia tidak membawa apa-apa selain Novel, dan Kacamatanya, jadi Ia tidak bisa mencatat pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru.

SKIP TIME

Bel Tanda berakhirnya sekolah untuk hari ini berbunyi dengan keras. Siswa-siswi baik kelas utama atau pun bukan berhamburan keluar kelas, tapi tidak untuk beberapa Siswa-siswi kelas 1-E, yang manunggu teman sekelas mereka entah melakukan apa.

"Naruto sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sih?" tanya Erica tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto

Mata Naruto yang terpejam kembali terbuka, dan menampakan dua mata yang berbeda warna. "Siapakan diri kalian, beberapa murid kelas utama sedang menunggu kita di gerbang sekolah"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG!

.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? menarik kah? atau tidak sama sekali?

Pairing sudah ditentukan, Naruto x Miyuki, yang berarti jalan cerita akan sedikit berbeda dengan canon. Dalam chapter ini terungkap ternyata Naruto pernah menyelamatkan hidup Miyuki dan Tatsuya, yang Ia lupakan.

Dalam fic ini ada beberapa, mungkin agak banyak tokoh dalam anime lain, termasuk 4 orang tim Naruto yang dari anime lain. Sedangkan musuh utama Naruto adalah OC.

.

Tanya Jawab:

Apa Naruto kehilangan cakra dan ninjutsunya? Iya

Kemana semua biju yang ada pada tubuh Naruto? tentu saja tidak ikut, pelemparan dimensi bukannya hanya seperti Hirashin, pelemparan dimensi mempertaruhkan nyawa, karena tidak adanya oksigen di ruang hampa, tempat 1000 lubang dimesi berada, dan tentu saja ke-9 biju mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Naruto. Bukannya itu masuk akal?

Apa Naruto hilang ingatan? tidak

Kenapa Naruto tidak membantu Jellal? Karena itu bagian awal cerita yang menentukan musuh utama untuk Naruto.

Cukup Sekian kolom tanya jawabnya.

.

Mohon Review

.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Golden Prince_, siapa yang tidak kenal dia, seluruh penyihir didunia, baik organisasi hitam atau-pun bukan, _The Golden Prince _adalah orang yang sangat ditakuti dengan kekuatan mengerikannya. Di usia yang baru menginjak 9 tahun Ia sudah menjadi agen rahasia Jepang, yang berperan sebagai kartu Joker dalam pertempuran melawan organisasi hitam.

Setelah Satu tahun Ia sebagai kartu Joker untuk Jepang, Ia telah menghancur lebih dari 20 organisasi hitam bersama kelompoknya. Diusia 11 tahun Ia sudah menjadi pemimpin dalam perang besar sihir antar negara yang berlangsung 6 bulan berturut-turut tanpa henti, dan jelas dimenangkan oleh Jepang yang menggunakan Joker mereka, _The Golden Prince._

Wajah _The Golden Prince _tidak pernah dilihat satu orang-pun, kecuali anggota timnya yang berjumlah 5 orang jika bersama dengannya. Wajah tampan yang dianugrahi Tuhan padanya selalu Ia tutupi dengan topeng tengkorak yang mengerikan, dengan bola mata yang bersinar, tapi selain itu Identitas asli _The Golden Prince_ tidak ada yang tahu, dan dia adalah...

**Naruto Fernandes.**

.

**Disclamer: Naruto dan Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei bukan punya ku.**

**Naruto and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: The Golden Prince/****黄金の王子**

**Genere: Action, Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, School.**

**Raiting: M**

**Pairing: [Naruto x ?]**

.

_Summary: Naruto yang telah berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya, terlempar kedimensi lain karena mata Obito yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan dengan sempurna._

.

[Opening 1: Lisa - Jet Rocket]

.

Chapter 2: Masalah Pertama Disekolah Baru

.

_(SMA sihir 1)_

Naruto bersama teman-teman barunya berjalan dengan tenang di Koridor Sekolah. Disana juga ada sosok lain selain Tatsuya, Mizuki, Erika, dan Miyuki. Saijou Leonhart, atau Leo yang juga teman sekelas Naruto di kelas 1E ikut bersama mereka. Mereka tahu mungkin mereka akan bertarung dengan murid kelas 1 yang berada di kelas utama, jadi jangan kira mereka tidak menyiapkan CAD mereka, termasuk Naruto yang memakai CAD ciptaannya sendiri.

Walaupun Naruto lebih suka menggunakan sihir tanpa CAD, tapi kali ini Ia menggunakan CAD untuk menutupi Identitasnya sebagai The Golden Prince. CAD yang Naruto gunakan mungkin tidak terlalu kuat untuk penyihir awam seperti murid-murid yang ada di SMA sihir, karena Naruto menganggap mereka semua seperti seorang pemula, karena mereka belum pernah merasakan peperangan, bertarung dengan level yang lebih tinggi dari mereka, atau menciptakan sebuah CAD sendiri, kecuali Tatsuya Ia menganggap Tatsuya seperti seorang pro dalam menggunakan sihir, mungkin perbedaan mereka kekuatan mereka cukup jauh, tapi itu adalah hal yang wajar, mengingat Naruto dilatih dengan penyihir legendaris Jepan, Jellal Fernandes. Seandainya Ia waktu itu tidak bertemu Jellal, pasti Ia hanya seperti manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan apapun.

Sebenarnya dilarang membawa CAD ke Sekolah bagi siswa yang memiliki CAD, Satu-satunya yang diizinkan untuk membawa CAD di sekolah adalah anggota senior dewan Dewan siswa dan anggota komite tertentu tetapi mereka juga boleh membawa CAD mereka dengan syarat harus meninggalkan CAD di kantor guru sebelum pelajaran dimulai, dan dapat mengambilnya kembali sebelum pulang ke rumah. Jadi tidak mengherankan bagi Naruto dan murid lainnya untuk memiliki CAD dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

Ada 2 jenis CAD yaitu bersifat umum dan khusus. Jenis umum menempatkan beban yang lebih besar pada pengguna namun mampu melakukan berbagai hal hingga 99 rangkaian aktivasi, sedangkan tipe khusus hanya mampu memuat hingga 9 rangkaian aktivasi tapi memiliki subsistem yang dapat mengurangi beban pada pengguna, sehingga mungkin untuk merapal sihir lebih cepat. Karena alasan itu, rangkaian sihir jenis tempur agresif umumnya disimpan dalam CAD khusus.

CAD yang Naruto gunakan, adalah sebuah CAD khusus dengan bentuk cincin, yang Ia pasang dijari tengah lengan kanannya. CAD dengan warna emas, dan dengan bentuk segel Pintagram, yang memang dengan rancangan CAD berbasisi elemental, dengan kekuatan elemen api.

Naruto bersama teman-temannya, memberhentikan langkahnya didepan murid-murid kelas 1 bagian utama yang membuat Naruto hampir menggunakan Kamui, dan membuat mereka hampir bertarung kalau tidak ada Mayumi yang memisahkan mereka semua.

Dengan pandangan datar Naruto menatap 10 orang yang berbeda Gener dihadapannya. "Apa mau kalian?" tanya Natuto dingin.

Salah satu dari 10 Murid itu maju, yang bergener laki-laki dengan rambut pirang. "Aku akan membalas kalian yang telah memalukan kami" jawab Siswa itu datar.

Dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah Naruto berucap dengan dingin. "Souka, lakukan apa mau kalian pada kami, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika salah satu dari kalian akan patah tangan, atau lebih parah" ucap Naruto.

Dengan ekspresi yang berubah menjadi kesal Siswa dihadapam Naruto langsung mengayunkan tinjunya kewajah Naruto. "Aku bisa menang melawan mu tanpa menggunakan sihir, dasar brengsek"

TAP!

Tinju yang mengarah tepat didepan wajah Naruto dapat Naruto tangkap dengan satu tangan. "Apa kau yakin?" tanya Naruto dingin dengan mengarahkan dengkulnya kebagian perut Siswa yang ada dihapannya.

Siswa yang diserangan Naruto menggunakan dengkulnya melompar mundur kebelakang. "Kau lumayan juga" Siswa itu menyeriangai, tapi itu ditanggapi oleh Naruto yang hanya kenatap datar.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna, dan setelah beberapa detik kembali membukanya, dengan mata Sharinggannya, berubah menjadi bentuk Mangengkyou Sharinggan Obito. "Kau tidak akan menarik kata-kata mu kan?" ucap Naruto.

Siswa dihadapan Naruto menyeringai dengan lebar. "Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran" orang dihadapan Naruto menggambul sebuah CAD-nya yang merupakan sebuah pistol, dengan warana hitam seperti pistol biasa.

_"CAD khusus_" batin Naruto. "Heh jadi kau menjilat kembali ludah mu yang sudah kau buang" ucap Naruto datar, walaupun datar, tanpa eksprisi diucapannya, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Siswa dihadapan Naruto menggeram.

Eksprisi kesal kembali diwajah Siswa itu, tanpa ragu Ia mengarahlan CAD pistolnya yang sudah siap ditarik pelatuk ke kepala Naruto. "Kau akan menyesal Weeds"

DOR!

Siswa itu ternyata tidak hanya bicara. Kemahirannya menarik pelatuk CAD-nya, bersama dengan kecepatan yang ia membidik, adalah gerakan seseorang terbiasa dengan pertarungan antara penyihir. CAD khusus dengan bentuk pistol tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah peluru sihir dengan menanamkan partikel Psion yang melekat dalam tubuhnya ke output rangkaian aktivasi, sehingga tercipta sebuah cahaya biru Psion yang merupakan peluru dari CAD khusus tersebut.

_"Lambat"_ guman Naruto.

Siswa dihadapan Naruto bersama teman-temannya beserta Tatsuya dan yang lainnya membulatkan matanya. Peluru yang dialiri partikel psion dan dikompresi untuk langsung mengenai target tanpa menggunakan informasi dan rangkaian aktivasi apapun yang memiliki jejak psion, sehingga kecepatannya tidak dapat dilihat, berhasil dihindari Naruto dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto kembali merubah posisi kepalanya yang miring ketempat sebelumnya. "Jadi CAD mu memungkin menggunakan sihir Gram Demolition" ucap Naruto datar. Gram Demolition adalah jenis sihir yang cukup compleks karena tidak butuh rangkaian sihir yang diperlukaan, tapi buruknya memiliki jejak psion yang dapat dilihat denga mata telanjang, namun itu semua ditutupi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, yang bahkan dapat mengenai targer dengan sempurna dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Naruto mengacungkan tangan kanan yang terdapat CAD khusus berbentuk cincin yang Ia letakan di jari tengahnya. "Sekarang giliran ku kan" ucap Naruto datar. Sistem yang dirancang di dalam CAD-nya dimulai, dan memunculkan sebuah rangkaian aktivitasi dengan lambang Pintagram ditengahnya, sebuah program yang terdapat di rangkain aktifitas tersebut mulai membangun ritual sihir.

Setelah itu rangkaian aktivasi diperluas dan dibaca oleh daerah pengolahan sihir di alam bawah sadar dan variabel seperti koordinat, output, dan durasi yang diinput, hasilnya dimasukkan bersama rangkaian aktivasi dan ritual sihir selesai. Ritual Sihir yang sudah lengkap ini diambil dari daerah operasi alam bawah sadar dan dipindahkan ke tingkat terendah dari alam sadar. Daerah antara sadar dan bawah sadar, yang disebut 'gerbang', dimana itu dapat diproyeksikan ke dunia luar, sebagai proyek ritual sihir dengan target 'informasi peristiwa' dalam studi sihir modern, ini diberi nama 'Eidos' dari filsafat Yunani, dan mengacu pada peristiwa di mana informasi dari target ditimpa dengan peristiwa.

Jika informasi yang ditulis ulang, peristiwa tersebut akan ditulis ulang. Karena sifat fenomena ditulis dalam Psions, modifikasi ini akan mengakibatkan kejadian dunia nyata yang sementara dimodifikasi juga terjadi. Ini adalah sistem sihir di bawah penggunaan CAD. Kecepatan yang ditulis Psions adalah kekuatan pemrosesan sihir, skala yang dapat dibangun mereka adalah kapasitas sihir, dan kekuatan dimana ritual sihir dapat menulis ulang Eidos yang terkena kekuatan gangguan. Saat ini, tiga hal ini secara komprehensif disebut kekuatan sihir.

Lambang Pintagram rangkaian aktivasi, adalah jenis Psion. Namun, rangkaian aktivasi saja tidak dapat mempengaruhi realitas, dibutuhkan juga sebuah psions dekan skala cukup besar.

Psions yang diproses oleh pengguna hanya akan teracak dan kemudian kembali lagi. Secara umum, ini adalah fungsi dari CADs, untuk mengambil Psions yang awalnya disediakan oleh rangkaian aktivasi, dan membentuk mereka menjadi Psions yang dapat digunakan penyihir untuk menulis ulang fenomena: ritual sihir.

Muncul sebuah bola api berskala sedang yang keluar dari rangkaian aktivitasi berlambang Pintagram tersebut, dengan ritual sihir yang sudah dipindahkan ke alam sadar, dan informasi yang telah ditulis ulang dengan kecepatan Psions, sehingga fenomena ritual sihir memunculkan sebuah bola api yang keluar dari rangkaian aktifitasi berlambang Pintagram tersebut.

DUAR!DUAR!

Siswa dihadapan Naruto cukup terkejut, tapi Ia langsung melompat kesisi kanan untuk menghindarinya. Bola api yang merupakan kumpulan psion mengarah ketanah kosong, tanpa seorang pun ada disana, tapi anehnya bola api tersebut tidak membakar hal disekitarnya dan malah melebur menjadi partikel psion, dikarenakan CAD yang Naruto gunakan adalah sebuah CAD yang akan menghancurkan terget saja tapi tidak untuk yang lainnya.

_"CAD Elemental" _Tatsuya mentap tidak percaya Naruto dapat menggunakan CAD khusus dengan sihir Elemental, yang seharusnya membutuhkan jumlah partikel psion yang cukup banyak seperti Miyuki yang menggunakan CAD sihir Elementalnya, tapi Ia bertambah shok, ketika bola api itu tidak membakar tanah yang terkena bola api tersebut. _"Jangan-jangan CAD tersebut" _ Tatsuya memutar otaknya CAD apa yang Naruto gunakan, dan akhirnya Ia kembali mengingatnya CAD khusus dengan sihir Elemental Viewfinder, sebuah CAD dengan nama CAD Spell sebuah CAD yang sangat langka, dan mungkin hanya dipunyai beberapa orang tertentu, karena CAD tersebut adalah CAD yang diciptakan salah satu dari 10 penyihir suci didunia ini, The Golden Prince, dia lah yang menciptakan CAD Aiming yang merupakan CAD khusus dengan sihir Elemental Viewfinder.

Siswi perempuan yang merpukan teman dari Siswa yang menjadi incaran Naruto maju mencoba menyerang Leo yang melamun, dengan tongkat CAD-nya yang Ia miliki.

TRANK!

Leo yang sedang malmun terkejut melihat hal didepabnya. CAD tongkat tersebut dapat ditahan dengan CAD milik Erika yang mirip seperti tongkat dengan ujung menyerupai bentuk bola. Erika tersenyum, tidak ada gemetar atau tergesa-gesa dalam senyum itu. Kalau melihat siakpnya yang penuh kewaspadaan dan percaya diri. Jika situasi yang sama telah terjadi 100 kali, CAD siswi bagian Blooms itu akan terlempar 100 kali. Itu sudah pasti.

Siswi dihadapan Erika tersenyum "Ara ara padahal aku tidak berniat menyerangnya, tapi kenapa menyerang ku" ucap Siswi tersebut.

Senyum diwajah Erika tidak menghilang, Ia masih menatap Siswi tersebut dengan senyuman mengejeknya. "Apakah kamu memang berniat melakukannya atau tidak, aku tahu dari kuda-kudamu. Kamu tampak seperti idiot, tapi tampaknya lenganmu berbicara sebaliknya" ejek Erika.

Siswi dihapan Erika tampak kesal sedikit pun, sepertinya Ia mempunyai temperatur yang lebih bagus dari Siswa yang dilawan Naruto tadi. "Apakah kamu sedang mengolok-olok aku ? dan mengolok-olok tepat di wajahku ?" ucap Siswi tersebut.

Seyum mengejek Erika semakin bertambah lebar yang melukisi wajahnya. "Itu sebabnya aku bilang kamu terlihat seperti idiot kan? menanyakan hal yang hanya akan ditanya oleh orang idiot" ejek Erika dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

Melupakan 'musuh' mereka sebelumnya, kedua orang itu malah terlibat dalam konfrontasi konyol, tidak hanya Naruto, Miyuki, dan Tatsuya yang terkejut tapi orang lain juga. Didalam situasi seperti ini mereka malah bertengkar dalam hal konyol, itu tentu saja membuat mereka sedikit terkejut, dan memandang bosan mereka seperti yang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

Siswa yang tadi menghindari serangan bola api Naruto, menggerakkan jari-jarinya di gelangnya yang berbentuk CAD umum. Sistem yang dirancang di dalamnya dimulai. Rangkaian aktivitasi dengan warna biru mulai membamgun ritual sihir dengan koordinat, output, dan durasi yang diinput yang sedang diproses di alam bawah sadar.

DOR!

"Berhenti sekarang juga ! Menggunakan sihir serangan pada orang lain untuk alasan apapun selain pertahanan diri tidak hanya merupakan pelanggaran aturan sekolah, itu tindak pidana!" Rangkaian aktivasi yang sudah berkembang dari siswi itu hancur oleh peluru Psion yang menyebabkan gangguan pada aliran Psions yang menggagalkan pembangunan sebuah ritual sihir yang efektif dan menghapus sihir itu.

Melepaskan peluru Psion, sementara itu sendiri adalah bentuk paling sederhana dari sihir, membutuhkan kontrol yang sangat tepat untuk menghancurkan hanya Rangkaian aktivasi dan menghindari kerusakan lain, dan menunjukkan keterampilan yang luar biasa dari penggunanya.

Setelah mengenali pemilik suara itu, siswa yang bermaksud menyerang Naruto dan kawan kawan menjadi pucat. Orang yang memberi peringatan, dan telah menembakkan peluru Psion, adalah presiden dewan siswa, Saegusa Mayumi.

Naruto menngalihkan pandangannya, dan menatap sosok mungil Mayumi yang terbungkus aura dari Psion light yang jauh melampaui penyihir biasa, memberikan atmosfir berkharisma yang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Kalian adalah siswa dari 1A dan 1E kan. Aku akan mendengar penjelasan kalian. Tolong datang kemari. " Sebuah suara yang keras bahkan dingin, datang dari gadis di sebelah Mayumi. Menurut pengenalan dewan siswa saat upacara masuk, dia adalah siswi tahun ke 3 yang menjadi Ketua Komite Disiplin, Watanabe Mari. CAD milik Mari memiliki Rangkaian aktivasi yang sudah dikerahkan dan dikembangkan.

Leo, Mizuki, dan teman sekelas Miyuki, tanpa berkata-kata, berdiri kaku tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun, ketika Mari ada dihadapan mereka.

Melangkah di samping teman-teman sekelasnya yang tidak bisa bergerak, tanpa jejak yang sombong atau bangga, tidak sedih atau takut-takut, Naruto berjalan dengan kiprah bahkan diukur, diikuti oleh Tatsuya dan Miyuki, untuk berdiri di depan Mari.

Mari melirik bingung pada siswa tahun pertama yang tiba-tiba datang melangkah ke depan. Menurut Mari, ketiga Murid tersebut tidak tampak terlibat dalam masalah itu. Naruto menatap tatapan yang diberikan Mari tanpa berkedip, dan berhenti pada jarak yang menurutnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan Mari.

"Maaf, lelucon kami terlalu berlebihan." Naruto membungkuk minta maaf dengan pandangan ramah, dan nada Ia berucap juga seperti biasanya, tiada kesan datar, atau dingin sedikitpun.

"Lelucon?" beo Mari.

"Ya. Morisaki terkenal karena kemampuannya yang cepat menarik CAD, jadi saya memintanya untuk memberikan demonstrasi untuk referensi di masa mendatang, tetapi menjadi terlalu nyata dan keluar dari kontrolnya" bukan Naruto yang membalas melaikan Tatsuya, yang beridir dibelakang Naruto bersama Miyuki.

Siswa yang telah bertengkar dengan Naruto menggunakan CAD nya membuka mata lebar-lebar karena terkejut. Sementara siswa tahun pertama lainnya kehilangan kata-kata, Mari melirik tongkat di tangan Erika, pistol yang digemgam Siswa yang bernama Morisaki.

Mari berbalik menatap tajam serta dingin pada Naruto, Miyuki dan Tatsuya. "Lalu kenapa laki-laki dari 1A mencoba menggunakan sihir?" tanya Mari.

Naruto kembali berdiri tegak, dan menatap ramah Mari. "Laki-laki 1A itu terkejut. Mampu untuk memulai proses aktivasi dengan kondisi refleks benar-benar layak untuk seorang siswa jalur 1" jawab Naruto tersenyum ramah.

Mari yang masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan Tatsuya, menatap Naruto, Miyuki, dan Tatsuya dengan pandangan tajam. "Teman-temanmu hampir celaka diserang dengan sihir, tetapi kamu masih bersikeras itu adalah sebuah lelucon?" ucap Mari menatap tajam Naruto.

"Bahkan jika Anda menyebutnya serangan, sebenarnya ia hanya berniat untuk menembakkan kilatan sihir menyilaukan. Itu tidak pada tingkatan di mana itu bisa menyebabkan kebutaan atau gangguan kesehatan" bukan Naruto yang membalas melainkan Tatsuya.

"Hoou ... tampaknya kau entah bagaimana caranya bisa membaca rangkaian aktivasi sebelum itu dikerahkan." Mari menatap kagum Tatsuya, yang memang dapat membaca rangkaian sihir dengan cepat, bahlan jika itu 101 rangkaian sihir digunakan secara bersamaan Tatsuya dapat membacanya, sama seperti Naruto yang juga dapat membaca rangkaian sihir tapi tidak Ia tunjukan didepan umum.

"Saya memang tidak pandai practikal, tapi saya yakin dalam analisis saya" Seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa, Tatsuya menepis bahwa keterampilan gila itu dengan satu kata, 'analisis'.

_"Bodoh"_ batin Naruto yang melihat sifat Tatsuya. Tentu saja orang bodoh pun tidak akan peecaya dengan perkataan yang diberikan Tatsuya yang dapat membaca rangkaian sihir dalam sekejap, adalah Analisis, tentu saja itu adalah tindakan bodoh.

"Keterampilanmu membaca informasi itu sungguh sesuatu" Mari memberikan tatapan tidak percaya, tepat seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Naruto, orang bodoh tidak akan percaya begitu saja, apa lagi Mari anggota dewan sekolah, berada dijalur 1, dan berada pada tahun alhir pengajaran, jadi tentu saja tidakan mudah.

"Seperti yang Onii-sama saya katakan, ini semua benar-benar hanya kesalahpahaman. Kami sangat menyesal untuk mengganggu kalian semua, senpai" Naruto mbulatkan matanya, Ia memang audah mengira ucapam Tatsuya tidak akan dipercayai, tapi seperti dewi fortuna sedang memihak pada mereka, karena perkataan Miyuki sepertinya dipercayai oleh Mari.

"Mari, sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Tatsuya-kun, tadi itu benar-benar hanya demonstrasi kan?" tanya Mayumi menatap Tatsuya, dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Tatsuya.

"Karena Kaicho mengatakan demikian, aku akan menahan diri kali ini. aku tidak ingin ada yang menjadi kedua kalinya" Tanpa terlihat seperti musuh, Tatsuya, Naruto, dan Miyuki, berbungkuk hormat bersama-sama pada Mari.

Mari berbalik, tapi setelah satu langkah, ia berhenti dan memalingkan pandangannya kebelakang. "Siapa Namamu?" tanya Mari.

Tatsuya berserta Naruto yang tengah berjalan keteman-teman mereka memberhentikan langkahnya. "Tahun pertama kelas E, Shiba Tatsuya" jawab Tatsuya.

"Lalu disamping mu" tanya (lagi) Mari yang masih memandang kebelakang.

"Tahun pertama kelas E, Naruto Fernandes"

"Aku akan mengingat kalian" balas Mari berbalik, dan melabgkah pergi dengan mengikuti langkah Mayumi yang ada didepannya.

.

(Apartemen Naruto)

Setelah pertengkaran singkat, anatar Kelas 1 A, dan 1 E, Naruto langsung pulang ke Apartemennya, untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, yang cukup lelah atas kegiatan hari ini yang cukup menguras staminanya.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok Naruto yang baru selesai mandi, yang masih menggunakan handuk putih melilit ditubuh bagian bawahnya, yang menampakan badannya yang atletis. Tetesan air terus berjatuh dari poni rambut pirangnya, yang menutupi dahi.

Naruro melanglahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil beberapa pakian santai untuk dirumah. Setelah selesai memakai pakiannya, Ia berjalan keruang tengah Apartemennya, dan menyalakan Laptop berwarna hitam miliknya.

Dengan gerakan jari-jarinya yang cukup cepat, Naruto mengetik data yang diperlukaan untuk membuat CAD baru khusus untuknya. Ia telah mengerjakan ini selama berbulan-bulan, sebenarnya CAD yang sedang Ia ciptakan sudah selesai beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi Ia merasa masih ada yang kurang, jadi Ia mencoba menyempurnakan CAD yang Ia ciptakan.

Keteeampilannya dalam membuat CAD memang tak sehebat Tatsuya Shiba, atau Ia sering memanggilnya Silver Taurus jika bertemu dengannya. CAD yang Ia ciptakaan memang tak sehebat milik Tatsuya, tapi itu semua ditutupi dengan kemampuannya yang mampu membuat CAD dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan, walaupun membutuhkan bertahun-tahun, tapi data yang ada pada CAD-nya tidak bisa akan bisa di copy orang lain, termasuk Tatsuya, karena data tersebut tidak terbaca dengan kata lain jika orang ingin membaca, hanya melihat layar putih, tanpa noda sesikit pun.

Sebuah pengingat panggilan yang Ia letakan di samping layar didepannya berbunyi. Dengan segera Ia menggambil remot yang tergeletak dimeja, tempat Laptopnya berada, dam segeea menekan tombol power untuk menyelakan layar tersebut.

Setelah Layar khusus yang yang hanya dapat menerima panggilan dari anggota timnya, terlihat sosok laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan wajah tampan, bermata biru, memakai kaus hijau, yang dibalut jalet hitam berkerah tinggi.

"Naruto ada berita penting"

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto mentap layar tersebut.

"Organisasi hitam sudah mulai bergerak kembali setelah 2 tahun mereka tidak mendengar kabar tentang The Golden Prince, termasuk Organisasi hitam yang telah membunuh ayah angkat mu, yang aku, dan yang lainnya yakini, Organisasi ini akan mengincar Miyuki yang akan dijakian tumbal, untuk membangkitkan pimimpin mereka yang telah dibunuh ayah angkat mu"

"Kau tak bercankan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda dengan mu Kaicho, aku harap Kaicho dapat menjaga Miyuki Shiba dari mereka, walaupun sebenarnya mereka bisa membangkitkan dia tapi tentunya kemampuannya tidak akan sempurna, kalau tidak tumbal"

"Lalu alasan apa mereka mengincar Miyuki sebagai tumbal untuk dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Kapasitas sihir, keahlian sihir, bakat sihir, kahrisma kebijaksanaan, itu semua diperlukan untuk membangkitkan dia, dan itu semua ada pada diri Miyuki"

"Souka, arigato atas informasinya" ucap Naruto terseyun.

"Tak masalah Kaicho"

Setelah itu layar dihadapan Naruto berbubah menjadi warna hitam polos, dengan segera Ia matikan layar itu dengan remot yang masih Ia gemgam.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan kembali membuka matanya dengan menatap langit-langit Apartemennya. "Miyuki Shiba, dan Dia, ini akan menjadi hal yang cukup merepotkan"

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

Bagaimama Chapter ini apa bagus atau tidak? Ada yang bisa menebak siapa salah satu anggota Naruto tersebut?

.

Mohon Review

.


End file.
